


E.D.

by siangjiang



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Carol, Bisexual Yon-Rogg, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Impotence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Yon-Rogg feels inadequate, but Carol won’t allow it.





	E.D.

“Wait!”

Yon-Rogg abruptly pulled away from Carol’s mouth. They were both panting and as he took her hand and held it against his chest she could feel his heart hammering away.

“Okay” was her first confused response, but when she realized how silly that sounded she followed it up with “Why?”

“I can’t...” he mumbled, pressing his forehead against hers “I want you so bad but I can’t”

“Why not? What’s wrong”

He kissed her hand and closed his eyes “I can’t...I can’t get an erection”

“....What?”

He licked his lips nervously “The Supreme Intelligence took my ability to get hard”

Carol furrowed her brow “It _what_? It could do that?”

“I don’t know how” he pointed at his head “It dug into my brain when I was a teenager and fried something. I never even had a chance to use it”

“That’s insane!” she said, feeling anger swell up inside her “Why? What could possibly be the point of that?”

“Don’t make me repeat what it said”

She hugged him close “Fucking glorified toaster” That actually got a laugh out of him. She looked him in the eyes “It’s okay. We can take it slow if you’re a virgin”

He chortled “I’m not a virgin. I just...you know, never topped. I am quite good with my hands and mouth though” He kissed her again, more gently this time “That’s what I wanted to say. We can have sex, but I can’t fuck you if that’s what you were hoping for”

“Oh please” Carol said, trying to lighten the mood a bit “I’ve slept with women. I don’t need a dick to be satisfied” She thought for a moment “Is that why we never...? You know, on Hala?”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you”

The cruelty of what the Supreme Intelligence had done to Yon-Rogg wasn’t lost on her. It had made him incapable of getting hard but without taking his libido, leaving him forever feeling inadequate. Why not just have him castrated? Probably because it didn’t want to take away his source of testosterone.

“It won’t bother me one bit” she assumed him “But what about you? How do I get you off?”

“Well, it’s not _numb_ ” he smiled “It’s nowhere near as sensitive as when it’s hard, but I can still feel something. And thank god for the prostate”

She stroked his cheek. She wanted to tell him how amazingly strong he was. That most people would have broke or become cruel and cold under the abuse he had to suffer, but not him. Somehow he had stayed caring and kind. Instead she kissed him. He’d just laugh it off if she told him now. No, she’d make him cum his brains out first, and when he was all satisfied and vulnerable she’d tell him everything and really let her words sink into his subconsciousness, hopefully crushing whatever nonsense the Supreme Intelligence had put in there.


End file.
